Analog or digital transmission standards are used for the transmission of information channels, such as radio programs or television programs. The transmission to the end consumer takes place mostly over terrestrial radio or cable links or based on satellites. In particular, the introduction of the digital, terrestrial television according to the transmission standard DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting Terrestrial) is intended in the years 2003 and 2004. The objective of this transmission standard is primarily the achievement of a high picture quality in stationary, not mobile receivers. The high power consumption of the receiver associated therewith prevents a practical use of this transmission standard in mobile receivers.
The standard DVB-H (Digital Radio Broadcasting-Handheld) was developed in order to enable a practical television reception even on mobile, portable receivers. This standard is characterized by a lower picture resolution as is sufficient for the generally relatively small display elements of mobile receivers and a lower transmission rate. However, a special characteristic of this transmission standard is a so-called time-slicing method, in which the transmission of the data takes place in sections limited in terms of time in the form of so-called data bursts. The transmitter can thus transmit, for example, several information channels in a time-division multiplex operation. A great advantage of this transmission standard is that extensive areas of the receiver can be switched off in the time spans between the incoming data bursts. This is associated with a considerable saving of energy, which substantially increases the operating time of mobile receivers.